


属于我们的只有橙子皮

by mmount



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmount/pseuds/mmount
Summary: *部分形象及画面参考:  destroyer MV
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun





	属于我们的只有橙子皮

_Lee Hoseok / Yoo Kihyun_

—

_世界是冬日的眼睛，_

_属于我们的只有橙子皮。_

_达尔维什 <来自巴勒斯坦的情人>_

—

周二是刘基贤值班。他坐在讲台上批改作业，等留堂的学生一个接一个地被家长领走，像沸腾的气泡一个接一个破掉，原本煮开了锅的校园逐渐归为一壶平静的凉水。到傍晚的时候教室里只剩他和另一个小孩。

刘基贤对他有点印象，沉默、内向、孤僻，总体来讲是个没什么存在感的孩子。唯一一次接触是某节课间他悄悄走过来拽自己的衣袖，把叠得四四方方的纸递到自己手中。

纸上画着戴眼镜的老师杵着笔头改试卷的样子，刘基贤把画收进口袋里，笑着摸了摸他的头说谢谢，不过老师不是卷发哦。小孩直接转身跑开了。

“你父母呢？”

课桌前的小孩盯着地面一言不发。

挂钟的表针变成直线，门在这时被推开又重重地合上。偷蹿进来的晚风吹得刘基贤打了个寒颤。

他从没想过会在这种情况下再遇到李虎锡。

对方的气息还是照旧，严峻而强烈，好似斑驳的苔原上一株燃烧不尽的薄荷叶，跳动着的火焰闪着诡异的绿光，中心温度低到能把所有靠近的人冻伤。不善的眼神在看到自己时突然晃动了一下，像投下石子的湖心泛起丝丝涟漪。

一时之间只有缄默，和向四周荡漾开去的水波。

对面的小孩跳下板凳，三步两步走到李虎锡身边。

“老师再见。”

左手大拇指卡在钢笔的金属帽夹里，被夹住的指甲盖泛起不正常的白，隔着粗糙的表皮，痛觉延迟了几秒才传递到神经中枢。

刘基贤艰难地举起手朝门口挥了挥。

他们曾经不是这样无法对话的关系。

-

越到年末天越是黑得早，刘基贤打扫完办公室，确保切断所有电源，离开教学楼的时候周遭已经只剩惨淡的人造光。没有星星和月亮，操场亮起了灯，夜色晦暗又清冷。

他把脸埋进厚实的围巾里，小声打了个喷嚏。

李虎锡果然在校门口等他。

男人半倚在摩托上，低着头无所事事地摆弄头盔，黑色高领毛衣勾勒出漂亮的脖颈线条，机车夹克上的金属链条反射凛冽的光。

看到刘基贤出来，李虎锡把手里的头盔扔到他怀里。

“上车。”

太暗了，看不清他的脸，也看不清是何年何月。

刘基贤甚至有些恍惚，以为他还会走过来，不由分说抓住自己的手腕，试图逃离枯燥烦闷的课堂，穿过空荡荡的操场，去那条隐秘而安静的隧道。

那条隧道废弃已久，后来改为学校舞团的训练基地，在那里他们拥抱，接吻，或者各做各的。李虎锡放着音乐反反复复练习在刘基贤看来都差不多的动作，刘基贤蜷在角落专心致志阅读在李虎锡看来都差不多的书籍。跳累了李虎锡就直接一屁股躺下来，脑袋枕在刘基贤的书上，眯着眼睛似笑非笑，像只淋了水的豹猫。不要总看书了，我难道不比书好看吗。他总喜欢这样说。在刘基贤发愣的空隙李虎锡一只手环过他的后脑勺，把他拉下身来和自己嘴唇相接。

但李虎锡从不强迫他做任何事。

如果他一本正经地说想要认真听课，李虎锡就会不情不愿地松开他的手腕，背包重重地摔在脚边，粗暴地拉开椅子坐在他身旁。他记得李虎锡总是故意把笔扔到地上，俯身去捡的时候一把攥住他的左手放进兜里。等刘基贤回过头，李虎锡早已趴在课桌上呼呼大睡。

如果他抿着嘴角沉默不言，李虎锡就会停下所有动作，收回滑进他牛仔裤里的手，喘息着轻吻他被汗水浸湿的发梢，说再等等吧。前一秒嘴巴里的甜腻发酵成苦涩的黑巧克力，刘基贤看着他强压住生理反应带来的不适，帮自己理好凌乱的衣领，然后独自出去吹很久很久的冷风。

如果他不想跟他走，李虎锡什么也不会反驳。他确实也什么都不曾反驳。分手仓促而潦草，有人要跟着舞团去美国，有人要留在首尔继续读书，那天刘基贤走出隧道回头看，已经望不到李虎锡的身影，空无的内里就像自己的爱情。

他从不强迫自己做任何事，他的温柔让刘基贤无处可逃。

坐在机车后座，刘基贤双手攥着他的衣角。隔着厚重的皮衣，他感知不到男人的温度，就像他感知不到分开的这几年发生了什么，过得好不好，成家了吗，还有没有回去过那条隧道，它如今已遍布杂草和涂鸦。

机车飞驰在夜晚的首尔街道，倒退的霓虹灯连成一片高速模糊的萤光马赛克。

风声喧嚣，所以刘基贤才得以开口，轻声细语地，字字句句像一朵朵飘散的蒲公英。他怕李虎锡听见，却更怕他听不见。

他说，你还记得你第一次骑机车载我吗，那时候我怕得要死，全程不敢睁眼，只能箍紧你的腰哇啦乱叫，完全顾不得什么敬语不敬语，我在后面喊呀李虎锡你这个大坏蛋，你就在前面哈哈大笑，我喊得越大声你开得越快，到最后我感觉自己快要背过气去了，你才终于放缓速度，说基贤啊，睁眼看看。

你带我去了骆山公园。从山顶望过去，浸润在余晖里的首尔美得不像话。我的头顶是落叶，脚下是落叶。你吻我的时候，我的眼前也是漫舞的落叶。我怎么想，怎么想都觉得自己完蛋了。

风刮得刘基贤眼睛发痒，他掀开挡风片伸手去揉。

李虎锡突然急刹车。

流窜的空气像休止符一样骤停，刘基贤却还在讲，自言自语般，字句毫无章法。前座的男人架好脚刹，一个跨步翻身下了车，回过身来摘掉他的帽盔。

他知道自己脸上一定满是泪水，就像李虎锡湿了一大片的后背。

浑浑噩噩之际，他听见李虎锡说，刘基贤你做好准备，因为我马上就要吻你了。

亲吻犹如细密的针脚，颤抖着缝合时间的伤痕。刘基贤终于感知到了他的体温。

一切的顺从都是下意识，意识又源自不可言说的爱情。分开很久之后刘基贤才明白这一点。

-

他还是跟着李虎锡回了家。

玄关只摆着一双拖鞋，刘基贤迟疑地迈进门，男人在身后咳了一声，小声说那是我姐姐的小孩。

轻飘飘的语气割断了他绷紧的那根弦。刘基贤揉揉鼻子，问他想不想吃拉面。

他喜欢加不多不少的水，先放调料包后放面，鸡蛋打在最顶上不搅散。面条要煮到微弹的程度刚刚好。刘基贤全都记得。

他也记得放在电视机旁边的相框里那张旧照片。李虎锡偷拍他戴着眼镜杵着笔头看书的样子。那时候他还是卷发，弯弯扭扭的，像是自己不善表达的心意。分手之后他花了一晚上把头发拉到笔直，好几次烫到头皮，第二天又去理发店全部剪了个干净。

那副眼镜是金色的，长长的眼镜链垂到肩膀，被李虎锡嘲笑了很久说这是旧时当铺掌柜才会戴的老花镜。

那支笔是黑色的，某一年李虎锡送他的生日礼物，笔身刻着两人名字的首字母缩写，他一直用到现在，其实这么算算也没过几年。

他甚至记得他看的那本书的名字，叫作《不能承受的生命之轻》，语言艰涩难懂，他读了几页实在读不下去，抬起头才发现对面的人收起手机，笑得一脸狡黠。

你全都记得。李虎锡从身后紧紧地环住他。开了地暖的房间有些燥热，水蒸气从锅盖的孔里噗噗冒出来。刘基贤从脚底到头顶都止不住发烫。

他们到底还是没吃那锅拉面，窝在沙发上看了一整宿晦涩冗长的外文电影。

距离结局还有十五分钟时刘基贤按了暂停，画面静止在候鸟群飞过阴雨绵绵的海滨公路上空。他凑过去吻李虎锡，灰暗的电视荧幕映出纠缠的身体轮廓。

他在自己体内，像失去引力控制的潮汐，万顷浪涛打过来的时候，刘基贤想起那个黄昏的骆山公园。李虎锡载着他迅速上坡，然后缓缓攀升至被落日淹没的顶端。他在尖叫，他在大笑，漫天飞扬的枫叶从空中坠向地面，又被风裹挟着从地面卷入空中。

他倒抽了一口气，闷头沉入呼啸的海底。

END

**Author's Note:**

> *部分形象及画面参考: destroyer MV


End file.
